<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Tam_Cranver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819452">Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver'>Tam_Cranver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvid, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, Nile, and the trials and travails of immortality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts">such_heights</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks as always to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld">Josette_Arnauld</a> for feedback and encouragement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Password: Raiseitup</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>